Demon, Lieutenant
Attributes STR: 120 INT: 400 AGL: 85 WLP: 300 DEX: 150 FTH: 500 REF: 155 FOC: 80 FOR: 250 PSY: 100 PER: 150 LCK: 200 FEAR: 250 Abilities Due to the nature of a demon, they can use any power at skill level 80 Characteristics *Affinity (suffering) *Ageless *Aura of Dread (within sight) *Aversion (holy symbols or relics) *Breathless *Chill *Contractual Entity *Creature of Magick *Damned *Dark Vision *Deathless *Electronic Voice Phenomena *EMF Source (very powerful) *Feed (being worshiped) *Heightened Senses *Lunar Influence *Master *Needs Nothing *Physical Shell *Rapid Healing *Shadowform *Speak with Animals *Speak with Plants *Spectral Entity *Spiritual Interaction *Superhuman Strength Description Demons are an ancient force of nature that have existed since time began. They are one of the most powerful forces that exist in the world, and have their hands in every ounce of sorrow and misery that has ever plagued the world of humanity. This particular variety is not the strongest of their kind, but it is the kind that is most active in the world today. They are primarily spiritual beings, but they normally appear to us very human in appearance. Location These terrible creatures can be found anywhere... everywhere... where there is pain and suffering. Each demon has a particular area of influence, such as different vices or negative human emotions, and can commonly be found mucking around in the affairs of those who experience them. Furthermore, the more powerful ones are normally associated with particular cities or countries, taking their place there as the master of all demons within its borders. Such demons can be found in seedy clubs, at the heads of powerful organizations, or even in public office. Modus Operandi Demons exist solely to further their own purposes, which normally are just a part of the greater goal of reclaiming this world for their own. For long ages before we even began to evolve on this planet, they owned the world, but now that mankind has taken over they desire to claim it back. For the time being, for reasons unbeknownst to any human, they do not use force, but continue to exist among human beings and causing them to fall from the inside out. A demon will use any of its available methods to accomplish these goals. They very rarely use force and will prefer to flee rather than fight, although they are powerful enough to destroy any opposition with ease. The favorite trick of demons is to use their Contract ability, normally for purchasing human souls (for what better way is there to cause suffering than by eternal damnation?), although they can use it for any number of purposes. Another famous method used by demons, partly used to further their goal of causing suffering from the inside out but primarily because it is one of the easiest ways for them to leave the spirit world and enter ours, is to Possess a person. They will trick the person to do evil or uncharacteristic things, thus raising energy from its Feed characteristic, until it has enough energy to Possess the target. When they do, they will torture the person and tear apart their friends and family, emotionally at first, but eventually physically. Neutralization A demon cannot be destroyed. It will always vanish into thin air before its physical form is destroyed. The only way to do away with a demon is to trap them using magick or to trick them with their own Contracts. Story Seed A little girl walks into school one day and acts oddly, causing a stir which culminates with her teacher's throat torn out. The team must find out why, and how to save her. Category:ESPER Category:Creatures